Hemp, i.e. Cannabis Sativa belongs to the family of Cannabicea and is the next relative to hop. It has been cultivated over the centuries on all continents, in all climates and on all types of soils. It is a very undemanding and tolerant plant, but it does not tolerate frost, i.e. it has to be harvested before freezing temperatures set in. The usable parts of the plant are the roots, the fibers, the wood shives, the leaves, the leafy blossom tops and the seeds.
Breeds/species that are applied commercially and that are not used as narcotics are termed “industrial hemp”, to which also the present invention refers. Industrial hemp is predominantly cultivated for obtaining hemp fibres, and products like hemp shives, hemp seeds as well as the resulting hemp oil and hemp bloom and leaves. There is an overall of about 41 species certified by the EU that are low in tetra hydro cannabinol (THC) content for cultivation of hemp. In contrast to other species, they contain a very high percentage of fibres of 30-40%. These species all have a very low or no THC (tetrahydrocannabinol) content and cannot be used for producing narcotic drugs.
Leave and bloom of the hemp plant can be turned into essential hemp oils. These water steam distillates are used as taste enhancers in nutrition or aromatic substances for example in detergents. Hemp oil can also be gained from the hemp seeds. Hemp seeds have been an indispensable ingredient for bird food for a long time.
Hemp fibres are separated from the rest of the plant by breaking and milling the stem. Coarse fleece or fine cell material is produced depending on the length of the obtained fibre. Hemp fibres are sought-after as insulating material because of their longevity and resistance to vermin. They are also suitable for the production of textiles and paper. One classical usage is as an impervious material of pipe threads. System mechanics for sanitary, heater and air conditioning technology use hemp fibres to seal water pipes and heater pipes.
The shives are the remains of the woodened parts of the plant that are not suitable for the preparation of fibres. The hemp shives are predominantly used as litter for horses.
The sowing of the hemp in Europe is between the middle of April to the end of July using seed drills to attain a seed depth of 4-6 cm. Harvest of the fibre hemp is achieved with special machines or with harvesting means adapted to the hemp harvest at the time of the main blossom of the male plants and it can extend from the end of July to the end of October or 100 days after sowing, respectively, depending on the species and sowing conditions. Depending on the intended use of the hemp fibre, treatment after harvest on the field can vary. For the processing of the long fibres, the hemp straw will be laid out in a parallel way and dried. The drying is followed by calcination and a renewed drying on the field. To prepare for fibre extraction of the short fibre and total fibre line, the hemp straw on the field is cut and roasted and pressed into round and cuboid bales afterwards. If the seeds are used as well, harvest will be during ripeness of the seeds in the middle of September to the middle of October.
The object of the present invention is to provide diverse additional uses of the valuable hemp i.e. Cannabis Sativa (Cannabaceae) plant, especially of hemp certified by the EU (not usable as a narcotic drug) for human consumption and livestock feed, and for the topical application on humans and animals. It has now been found that hemp provides nutritional and medicinal benefits, at the same time preventing its misuse for intoxication (non-narcotic Cannabis Sativa).
Hence, a method for the production of juice from the hemp plant is provided. Further, a method for the production of beverages on the basis of such hemp juice is provided.